The many mistakes of Gavin Merril
by Sparxx15
Summary: Gavin Merril is a man who knows what he wants. When WHAT he wants coincides with WHO he wants, he forms a plan to both get rich and get Mackenzie. Mackenzie, however, has other ideas.


The hot sun beat down from the sky, radiating across her body, turning her skin golden brown. The light suddenly turned dark as shadow interrupted her heat.

'Gabe?! Whats the big idea? Get out of my sun!' Mackenzie Previn propped herself up on her elbows as she looked up to meet the young man's gaze.

'I am so bored. Judson's still gonna be gone for another 3 hours and you're being boring as per usual… come on … entertain me!'

Rolling her eyes, Mackenzie started to get up 'you are such a child.' Getting to her feet she started to make her way to the stern of the boat. Looking over her shoulder she threw her thoughts at Gabe: 'Come on, lets suit up- we'll go for a dive and by the time we get back Judson should be back, okay?'

Pulling herself out of the water and back onto the boat Mackenzie felt the endorphins flow through her body radiating the sheer joy and satisfaction that came with diving. Her pleasure was halted as a shiver crossed her body. Something was off. She wasn't sure what but something was wrong. Gabe seemed to notice too as he emerged back onto the boat. He looked at his friend, curiosity and confusion glossed lightly over his features whilst worry and fear danced in his eyes.

Mackenzie cautiously made her way across the deck but before she reached the door a surprise met her eyes and suddenly they echoed Gabe's. Three steps back. Three subconscious steps were all it took for Merril to realise he still had an effect on her. He could feel the excitement flush through his body at the thought. He was brought back to reality as heard the voice of a man he had completely forgotten was there.

'What do you want? Where's Judson?!' Gabe tried his best to sound confident but he felt the quiver in his voice as five large men stepped from behind Merril and made their way towards the two divers.

'You will soon find out Mr Patterson. For now I suggest you do as youre told and make your way inside with my friends. Mackenzie and I have some unfinished business.'

'If by unfinished business you mean I never got the chance to kick your ass, then yeah, I guess we do.' Mackenzie glared at Merril, desperately attempting to cover the fear in her eyes with determination and defiance.

'Oh I do love how feisty you are.' He walked towards her, stopping only when his face was inches from hers, he brought his hand to her face attempting to stroke it, which she promptly slapped away. Anger pulsed through his body, revealing a gun which was quickly pushed under her chin as two men were at her sides restraining her arms. Leaning closer to her, he opened his mouth and let his words send a quiet yet deadly message: 'I played nice last time love, this time I won't be so patient' whispering so his breath caressed her ear.

'MAC!' Gabe yelled. The men who had started to walk him inside gripped his arms tightly as he fought to stay on deck. 'Leave her alone! I swear down you will regret touching her you bastard!' Gabe violently twisted his body in different directions trying to free himself.

Merril who had turned around at the sound of Gabe's voice, returned his attention to Mackenzie. His right hand delivering a solid blow to her abdomen. The men either side of her were the only things stopping her doubling over.

'MAC!' Gabe continued to yell and attempts to escape.

Merril once again turned around. 'Let us get something absolutely clear Mr. Patterson, any time you do not follow orders, any time you speak out of turn, any time you piss me off, Mackenzie will suffer. Do you understand!?'

'What?! No! Please, just leave her!' Gabe pleaded with the mad man.

Merril looked at the free goon, who until this point had been watching the situation unfold unamused. This man made his way to Mackenzie who's breathing was still ragged from the devastating punch Merril handed her. Upon reaching her the man gripped her hair, pulling her head back and then using his free hand he gripped her throat and started to lift her, the men holding her arms let go and backed away smirking. Mackenzie tried to fight the man off but the lack of oxygen stifled her efforts.

Merril smiled at the scene in front of him before turning back to Gabe. 'I said, do you understand Mr Patterson?'

Gabe's desperate eyes blinked away tears: 'Yes! YES! I understand! Please!'

Merril smiled and nodded at the man holding Mac.

The man released the brunette who fell to the floor gasping for breath. Stepping over her, he once again made a fist in her hair, pulling her until she was stood up, pressed against him with her hands gipping his to try and release some of the pressure on her scalp.

Gabe was taken inside whilst Merril sneared his way to Mackenzie, who despite the pain retained the look of steely determination that Merril found a combination of infuriating and exciting.

'Here's the thing love, until I say so, you now work for me. You and I have a lot to discuss and I would prefer to do this without having to give you a concussion first. You are more useful to me fully functioning, however, I will have no problem doing this the hard way if you cannot behave yourself.' Merril reached again for her face and once again she tried to jerk away. Sighing Merril looked at the two men who had previously backed away. He nodded at them, signalling that they were needed again. Merril watched as they came to stand in front of Mackenzie. The man holding her pushed her to the floor and the three of them began to circle her.

'Have it your way' was all he said as he made it way below deck to begin putting his plan into motion.


End file.
